Protocole AVALON
by FlyAway98
Summary: Trop de chaos, de trahisons , de blessures... après l'abandon de Steve en Sibérie, Tony décide qu'il est temps de remettre les choses en ordre dans sa vie. Il est temps de lancer le protocole AVALON.
1. Prologue

**Première fiction sur ce fandom, elle débute à la fin de CIVIL WAR, fin qui est d'ailleurs légèrement UA. Si le prologue vous intéresse, faites le moi savoir, les auteurs se nourrissent essentiellement de com' et un auteur bien nourri publie la suite plus vite...**

* * *

PROTOCOLE AVALON : Prologue

* * *

Tony sentit son souffle se bloquer tandis qu'à la merci de son adversaire, il tentait vainement de se protéger du bouclier qu'Howard avait forgé. Triste ironie que celle du sort qui de l'arme du père condamne le fils, qui de l'instrument vouer à protéger fit le symbole de sa mort à venir. Et c'est son cœur qui lui fut arraché.

Il avait révélé à l'équipe qu'il souhaitait se défaire de la seule chose qui tenait jusqu'alors le shrapnel éloigné de son cœur malmenée, et laissé les chirurgiens faire le travail. Il ne leur avait pas dit que l'opération avait finalement été annulée, les médecins la jugeant trop dangereuse pour son corps. Et l'Arc Reactor restait désormais sa seule alternative pour survivre. Malgré les douleurs et les souvenirs s'y rattachant. Malgré la faiblesse évidence qu'il représentait, cette faiblesse dont Steve, sans le savoir, tirait à présent profit. Et incapable du moindre mouvement, dans le carcan qu'était à présent son armure privée de toute énergie, d'infimes morceaux de métal traçaient implacablement leur route vers le cœur de l'homme que l'on disait de fer.

Un sursaut de vie, un battement de cil, la volonté de vivre, Tony ignorera probablement toute sa vie ce qui le poussa à agir malgré le brouillard dans lequel son esprit se noyait peu à peu. Des gestes de derniers recours, répétés à maintes reprises à l'abri dans son labo. Mise en place d'un générateur de secours lorsque la chirurgie c'était avéré inenvisageable. Et la procédure pour le lancer lorsque l'Arc Reactor ne remplit plus son office, quelques heures d'autonomie, suffisamment pour envisager de rejoindre une planque et quelques kilomètre de son point de chute. Steve n'était plus là, et même s'il l'avait été, Tony doutait fortement du soutien de celui qui avait proclamé être son ami avant de l'abandonner pour un autre, surement mieux que lui. A dire vrai, il pouvait comprendre, sa vie était une suite d'erreur où ses seuls actes de valeurs ce manifestait lorsqu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper les choses avant qu'elles ne tournent définitivement au vinaigre.

Doucement la douce lumière encastrée dans son torse ce mit à trembloter, luttant pour se remettre en route avant de définitivement se stabiliser.

\- Boss ?

\- FRIDAY, c'est fou ce que c'est bon de t'entendre, honey !

\- Boss, dois-je lancer la procédure de secours ?

\- Oui, mais ne préviens personne. Même sur la liste d'urgence. Et prépare le lancement du protocole AVALON.

\- Boss …

\- FRIDAY…?

\- En auto pilote jusqu'à votre planque la plus proche ?

\- Hn… Je doute de rester conscient sur tout le trajet, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

\- Lancement de la procédure terminer chef.

\- That's my girl...

\- Reposez-vous patron...

* * *

 **Alors? Une suite?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Premier chapitre de cette fiction, qui finalement semble avoir des amateurs. Merci à Christine, Dina Chhaya TalaNokomis, Julindy et Hachi 80 pour leurs reviews, plus les timides qui ont aimés mon prologue. J'espère que la suite vous intéressera aussi. Concrètement, même si je sais où je veux aller avec cette histoire, j'écris un peu au jour le jour. Mais les com' sont un bon stimulant. Sont même un excellent stimulant. Donc nourrissez l'auteur et il vous le rendra bien…**

* * *

 **Protocole AVALON : _CHAPITRE 1_**

* * *

Un bip stridulant vrillait les tympans de Tony lorsqu'avec un grognement il ouvrit un œil. L'esprit brumeux, il essaya tant bien que mal de bouger. Orteils : check, doigts : check. De ce côté-là tout semblait fonctionner, c'était déjà ça de prit.

Les premières vérifications effectuées se conclurent par un corps perclus de douleurs. Rassurant pour sa colonne vertébrale, un peu moins quant à l'état du reste de ses membres. Temps de replacer les choses dans leurs contextes. Sa mémoire semblait vouloir refuser de coopérer, les souvenirs s'entrechoquant en suite d'images incohérentes. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'un mouvement plus brusque se retrouva contenu par la surface dure de son armure. Un instant… son armure ? Pourquoi ne suivait-elle plus le mouvement ? « Friday…? ».

Silence. Ok… Pas de panique, il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça. Soudain, un flash plus violent le pris à la gorge. Un objet lourd, puissant, qui s'enfonce encore, et encore, toujours plus loin, plongeant irrévocablement vers son cœur. Petit à petits, les contours d'un visage se dessinent. Et soudain, le souffle coupé, Tony se retrouve à nouveau à la merci du bouclier de Steve. Steve qui se tient au-dessus de lui, le visage fermé et qui sans une once d'hésitations le détruit lentement mais surement, inconscient de ce que provoque ses attaques en celui qu'il nommait quelque jours plus tôt son ami.

La respiration haletante, Tony essaya vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Coincé dans son armure, plus d'énergie, impossible de bouger, de savoir ce qui l'entourait, les dangers pouvant surgir de l'inconnu qui le noyait à présent. Etouffement, enfermement, solitude, néant… Tony Stark se laissa sombrer vers la quiétude de l'inconscience, sourd aux bips qui n'avaient pas cessé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les bipements se firent de plus en plus insistant, jusqu'à n'être qu'un long son continu et suraigu, et enfin, le scientifique de génie ouvrit à nouveau les yeux dans son cocon de métal. Refusant de céder encore une fois à la panique, l'ingénieur se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs, revivant secondes après secondes son agonie, se rappropriant sa mémoire.

Apparemment, le générateur de secours avait rempli son office. Donc Tony se trouvait, ne serait-ce que temporairement, à l'abri. Lançant la procédure de secours pour sortir manuellement de son armure (1), Tony se dégagea des morceaux de métal devenu inutiles.

Avec des gestes sûrs, répétés milles fois pour qu'il n'y ait ni hésitations, ni tremblements lorsque les situations l'exigerait, l'inventeur ouvrit un coffre sécurisé quelques mois plus tôt par ses soins. Puis, avec la précision d'un horloger, il se saisit de l'Arc Reactor si trouvant et se débarrassant de l'ancien, il l'enclencha, se sentant enfin respirer tandis que la familière lueur bleue reprenait place près de son cœur.

Ce poids en moins sur les épaules, il se sentit un regain d'énergie et se dirigea d'un pas plus ou moins assuré vers l'unité de soin qu'il avait préalablement installé lui-même dans chacune de ses planques. Là, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, pris la parole :

\- Friday ? Tu as pu te connecter au système ma grande ?

\- J'ai pu investir les lieux il y a exactement 48 secondes, Boss.

\- Bien… Où en sommes-nous avec le Protocole AVALON ?

\- Lancement du Protocole à 39 % Patron. Dois-je avertir quelqu'un ?

\- Non, personne ma grande. Nous allons opérer en solo quelques temps et prendre un peu de vacances.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous tienne informez de l'avancée de la procédure ?

\- Tu es une crème… Je compléterais les dernières données à la fin du processus.

\- Bien chef.

\- OK, il est temps d'évaluer les dégâts. Effectue un scan complet et signale-moi les urgences. Oublie les ecchymoses, coupures et autres bleus, aucune urgence pour eux. Priorités aux anomalies comme hémorragies internes, os fêlés, cassés, etc…

\- C'est vous le patron.

\- That's my girl…

Tony se laissa aller le lit de son infirmerie personnelle et laissa son IA effectués les vérifications qu'il ne pouvait effectuer seul. Le check-up suffirait à apporte les soins nécessaire à sa survie, le reste se composant de blessures que l'ingénieur considérait comme bénigne et qui sauront bien se laisser soigner d'elles-mêmes.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix désincarnée de Friday raisonna à nouveau : « Ok, Boss, prêt pour votre bilan de santé ? » Seul un reniflement qui pouvait signifier tout et son contraire lui fit écho. L'IA ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit : « Bien. Donc, pour les aspects positifs, vous ne présentez qu'une légère concussion, et vous avez également échappé à l'hémorragie interne, ce qui, au vu de l'état de votre corps, tient légèrement du miracle… Vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire de trois côtes fêlées, plus deux cassées. Le tout doublé d'une bonne entorse au poignet et une cheville foulée, auxquelles s'ajoutent allégrement deux ou trois coupures qui méritent quelques points de sutures. Rien que votre robot médical ne saurait soigner donc. » (2) Tony retint un gémissement. Il en avait pour des jours de convalescence. Il n'avait pas des jours devant lui. IL avait du travail. Du travail qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Plus que 61% et le Protocole AVALON serait lancé. Tant pis. Ce n'était pas deux trois blessures se courant après qui l'empêcherait de mettre en route son grand projet. Laissant le robot qu'il avait programmé quelques mois auparavant bander ses cotes et prendre soin des diverses sutures que nécessitait son corps, il se saisit d'un clavier, et commença à pianoter fébrilement. Pendant ce temps le robot remplissait son office.

Il avait des bases similaires à celle-ci un peu partout dans le monde. Lorsqu'il avait appris que la chirurgie pour retirer définitivement les morceaux de shrapnel de son organismes lui était impossible, il avait pris conscience que sa situation était définitive et qu'il allait devoir agir en conséquence. La première mesure établie avait été le générateur de secours. N'ayant pas la puissance de l'Arc Reactor, il risquait cependant de se trouver perdu en terrain inconnu si une mission trop loin de la base venait à mal tourner. De là lui était venu d'installer des planques. Elles variaient essentiellement par leur emplacement et donc leur camouflage. Il se trouvait actuellement dans une grotte réhabiliter par ses soins, en plein cœur des montagnes, mais il disposait également de quelques planques sous-marines, d'une en plein désert, et de plusieurs sous terraines. Toutes possédaient l'essentiel pour survivre un à deux mois, un matériel informatique dernier cri relié à Friday, d'une infirmerie, et d'Arc Reactor de secours. Le tout bien entendus agrémenter généralement d'une pièce confortable ou dormir, cuisiner ou se reposer, offrant généralement sur une vue imprenable des lieux où chacune se trouvait. Tony affectionnait d'ailleurs particulièrement l'une de ses planques sous-marines qui dissimulé entre les coraux lui offrait le spectacle sans cesse en mouvement des poissons multicolores nageant en ces fonds. C'est en installant ces caches qu'avait peu à peu germé dans son esprit le Protocole AVALON.

Il n'avait parlé de ce protocole à personne. Ni Rodhey, ni Pepper -hors de questions de les impliquer- et encore moins Steve n'était au courant. Il en avait soufflé un mot à Clint et Natasha, voulant quelques renseignements. Les incluant d'ailleurs dans le programme, afin de garantir certaines conditions que lui ne pouvait remplir. Les autres ignoraient tout, et n'avaient jamais été assez proches de lui pour de toute façon. Vision était probablement au courant, Jarvis en avait vu les prémices. Harvey et Peter étaient trop jeunes. Non, certains avaient peut-être des morceaux, mais nul n'avait la moindre idée de son projet final.

Le Protocole AVALON allait être son chant du cygne, mais il allait aussi être son plus grand coup d'éclat…

* * *

 **Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai beaucoup hésité à tout balancer sur le Protocole AVALON dans ce chapitre, mais je trouve plus intéressant de vous faire mariner un peu. Du coup je vous ai laisser des indices gros comme une maison. A commencer par / ! \ Spoiler : Le Protocole AVALON.**

 _Enfin, si vous êtes arrivez jusqu'ici, ne partez pas sans cliquer sur le gros bouton ci-dessous ! Vous savez celui avec écrit Review…_


	3. Chapitre 2

**C'est officiel je suis en vie. Mais je vous dois mes plus plates excuses… parce que je n'en ai pas sur mon retard. Je sais comment vas se dérouler l'histoire, qui je veux voir intervenir, et comment ça peut finir, mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de le taper à l'ordi. Parce que je suis nulle pour tapoter sur un clavier, et que je préfère écrire à la main, et peut être aussi par flemme. Mais ranger les tomates, le chapitre est là. RDV à la fin pour les réponses aux reviews. Oh, et comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi. Je m'en vais noyer ma tristesse dans une piscine de regrets.**

* * *

Trois mois soit 92 jours soit 2208 heures soit 132480 minutes soit 7948800 secondes que Tony avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Parce que OUI, Peter a fait le calcul, et que OUI, il a fouillé chaque recoin de la planète, suivi les pistes les moins fiables et s'est échiné à lire et parcourir tout ce que celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor avait pu laisser derrière lui. Il avait interrogé le colonel Rhodes, Vision et Mlle Potts, avait supplié FRIDAY mais un véritable trou noir semblait avoir siphonné la moindre information. Tony pouvait tout aussi bien être mort dans l'anonymat et avoir été jeté dans une fosse commune à l'insu de tous qu'il n'y aurait pas eu plus d'informations. Et Peter n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait même pas ça du tout. Mais quelques heures auparavant un nom avait attiré son attention: Harley Keenay. Une chose était sûre, il en avait bavé pour découvrir les coordonnées du gamin entre deux papiers au fin fond d'un carton noyé sous un pêle-mêle de O.U.I (Objet à Utilité Inconnue). Et maintenant, Peter laissait ses pensées vadrouiller vers le pire tandis que chargeait sur son écran le moyen le plus simple de se rendre chez le dénommé Harley. Son humeur moroses avait beau inquiéter la tante May, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs au sujet de Tony. Mr Stark était un homme de scène, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais craint de faire face à son public, de lui présenter ses pires penchants. Qu'il disparaisse s'en laisser la moindre trace… Le jeune garçon commençait sérieusement à envisager la thèse d'un enlèvement par les aliens… et le pire était que ce n'était pas le scénario le plus terrible qui lui soit venu à l'esprit ! Mais pour l'heure un problème s'offrait à lui… comment convaincre la tante May de le laisser partir à l'autre bout du pays, rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, afin de retrouver une célébrité disparu trois mois plutôt parce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mouais…clairement s'il présentait les choses sous cet angle il allait se faire renvoyer dans ses 22 avant d'avoir pu dire araignée. Donc la bonne vieille méthode du mensonge, si possible avec papiers officiels à l'appui, allait s'imposer. Un plan commençait à lentement se former dans l'esprit survolté du jeune homme. Demain il serait dans un bus, direction le nord des Etats Unis…

* * *

 **24 heures plus tard…**

Convaincre May c'était avéré plus facile que prévu. Peut-être que son enthousiasme soudain l'avait conforté dans l'idée que ce voyage scolaire ferait le plus grand bien à un adolescent qui semblait perpétuellement triste. En tout cas Peter n'allait pas s'en plaindre, à l'arrière d'un bus, écouteur vissés dans les oreilles. Une tablette entre les mains le jeune héros parcourait les informations venant d'un peu partout cherchant en vain la moindre information concernant son mentor. On parlait des vaines recherches menées par les forces de l'ordre des autres Avengers depuis que ceux-ci avaient mystérieusement disparu de leurs prisons flottantes, des potins de stars, d'économie et du dernier film sortis au cinéma… mais toujours rien sur Iron Man. S'en était même étrange. S'il n'y avait rien sur sa localisation, il n'était pas non plus nommé dans la presse. En tant que disparu, Tony Stark, millionnaire ou autre. Rien pas le moindre élément. Si Peter n'avait pas suivi soigneusement il ne s'en serait peut-être pas rendu compte, mais cette disparition c'était faite progressive. Et maintenant L'Homme de Fer avait été comme effacé des mémoires. Si Harley pouvait accepter de l'aider, alors il avait la ferme intention d'en discuter avec lui. D'autant plus que la presse n'était pas la seule touchée… Chez Stark Industries également, la production et les profits restaient stables… des innovations surprenante et souvent utiles à la société était toutes les semaines présentées au public, mais Pepper était désormais le visage de l'entreprise… Tony ne semblait plus y être nommé. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Mais dans quelques heures, il allait peut-être avoir un nouveau regard sur toute cette affaire.

* * *

 **A de moins en moins kilomètres de là, au même moment…**

Harley s'acharnait depuis 20 bonnes minutes sur un circuit électrique qui semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête. La voiture télécommandée sur laquelle il travaillait devait être une surprise pour sa sœur qui n'avait plus le moral depuis la disparition de son oncle préféré, AKA : Tony. Donc tous les moyens était bon pour lui ramener le sourire, et si en plus il pouvait en profité pour s'entrainer sur ce que lui a appris Mr. Stark, alors tant mieux… Sauf que ce p****n de fil a décidé de faire sa vie et qu'il coince dessus depuis des heures, et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si Tony était là il saurait quoi faire et qu'il s'était lancé dans ce projet pour occuper son esprit loin de ses habituelles inquiétudes sur la situation du génie. Le jeune garçon soupira avant de s'affaler sur un fauteuil. Un rapide coup d'œil l'informa qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant l'arrivée de Peter. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelé, quelques mots avaient suffi pour qu'ils arrangent un rendez-vous. Avec sa mère malade, Peter avait décrété que c'était lui qui viendrait et lui avait dit qu'il apporterait avec lui toutes ses recherches. De son coté, Harley avait mis de l'ordre dans ses propres informations et un imposant tableau se dressait à présent dans son espace de travail. S'y mêlait pêle-mêle photos, conjecture diverse, nom de lieux et d'individus, incidents variés. Toutes choses qui pourraient avoir de près ou de loin un rapport avec la disparition de Tony. A nouveau le jeune garçon soupira, avant de sursauter quand se déclencha la sonnerie de son téléphone. Peter.

\- Oui, Peter ?

\- Je suis à l'arrêt de bus.

\- Ok, je passe te prendre.

\- 10mn ?

\- Yep, 10mn. A tout de suite.

Le temps de l'appel et Harley avait choppé ses clefs une veste et son vélo. Passage en coup de vent dans la chambre de sa sœur pour lui dire qu'il sortait mais qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps et le jeune garçon est déjà sur son vélo, pédalant comme un forcené pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus où Peter devait descendre.

Sweet bleu, T-shirt blanc et jeans, l'autre garçon l'attendait les mains dans les poches et sac sur le dos. Seule la légère tension des épaules traduisait la nervosité du jeune homme. Les salutations furent brèves, ils avaient du pain sur la planche. De retour dans son garage, Harley, Peter sur les talons, pris les choses en mains.

\- OK, je me débrouille en hackage et mon matos et correct (cadeau du tonton). J'ai des infos mais le baragouinage scientifique s'est pas mon truc.

\- Ça je peux le gérer… affirma Peter. Mon problème c'est l'accès aux informations.

\- Bon, ça nous simplifie la tâche pour la répartition des recherches. Je hacke, tu décode.

\- Ok, allons-y.

\- Je suis tombé sur un dossier intéressant en fouillant dans les données de Tony. Un truc qu'il a appelé Protocole Avalon… Expliqua Harley en se dirigeant vers l'écran principal de la pièce. Pour l'instant je n'ai pu récupérer que deux fichiers parmi toutes les données qui s'y ballade. Le premier contient une liste que je n'ai pas encore réussi à décoder et le second du baragouinage scientifique comme je te le disais. Je vais essayer de décoder la liste et toi tu vas faire en sorte que ce charabia prenne un peu de sens.

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête les yeux déjà rivé sur le fichier que Harley lui avait gracieusement ouvert sur l'un de ses écrans. L'installation lui avait été offerte par Tony après qu'il est découvert son goût pour -disons- la recherche plus ou moins légale d'informations, peut être un poil compromettantes et absolument (hum) pas dangereuses. A la disparition de Tony il avait fait chauffer ses machines et avait finalement aboutit au Protocole Avalon. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pu véritablement fouillé dans le dossier ultra protégé de son mentor, et que de toute façon le peu qu'il en avait tiré s'avérait incompréhensible.

* * *

Les minutes puis les heures s'égrenait lentement sur le vieux réveil d'Harley. Peter griffonnait des équations et des théories avec acharnement tandis que son hôte tentait tant bien que mal de décoder la liste. La tension était presque palpable. Et soudain un cri d'euphorie résonna dans le lourd silence qui régnait jusqu'alors dans le garage.

\- Ça y est je l'ai ! J'ai décodé la liste !

\- Sérieux ? Fais voir !

\- Attend, attend, faut que je termine de décoder… Mais c'est des noms. Une liste de personne à prévenir par ordre de priorité en cas du déclenchement du Protocole Avalon.

\- Attend, si il y a un ordre de priorité, alors c'est que les premiers contacter sont des personnes fiables. Donc des personnes en qui Tony a, pour une raison ou pour une autre, confiance et du coup…

\- Du coup ils sauront peut être où il se trouve ! Peter tu est un génie…

\- Alors, quel est le premier nom ?

\- Clint Barton…

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard, dans une ferme perdue au fin fond des Etats Unis :**

\- A…A…Atchoum…

\- Chéri, tu n'aurai pas attrapé la grippe des enfants

\- Laura, c'est probablement rien. Qu'est-ce qu'un virus de rien du tout pourrait me faire. Je me suis battu contre des Aliens ET des robots tueurs.

\- Clint, chéri, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas ton rôle dans ses batailles qui va renforcer ton système immunitaire. Si tu dégouline de morve ce soir, tu dors sur le canapé.

\- Femme cruelle tu laisserais ton époux, l'homme de ta vie, le père de tes enfants sur un canapé à reniflé de désespoir noyé sous les vagues de nausées et consumé par la maladie ?

\- Non, mais j'y abandonnerais volontiers une grippe ambulante… Et je croyais que les virus n'avaient aucun effet sur ta personne.

Clint soupira. Ce genre de discussion avec sa femme il ne pouvait à nouveau se les permettre que depuis peu de temps. Le départ de la maison aurait pu passer, à la limite elle aurait même pu accepter qu'il séjourne en prison. Mais qu'il abandonne Tony sans même s'être renseigner sur la situation et qu'il lui crache en plus à la figure que tout était de sa faute, Laura avait dit stop. Il ne savait même pas comment elle pouvait être au courant. Et il n'était pas sur de le vouloir. Parfois sa femme pouvait être terrifiante. Et personne ne lui fera croire qu'elle n'a pas pris des cours auprès de Natasha. La traitresse. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que c'est Tony qui avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Même disparu de la surface de la Terre il avait quand même fait en sorte de lui fournir tous les papiers nécessaires afin de lui permettre de rejoindre sa famille et tenter de se faire pardonner de sa tendre épouse. Et depuis, il partageait son temps entre les enfants, sa femme et s'inquiéter pour Tony. Soudain le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par trois coups à la porte « J'y vais » lança-t-il à sa femme avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à l'impromptu visiteur.

Sur son pallier se tenait deux jeune garçon qui semblait partagé entre excitation, inquiétude et curiosité.

\- Clint Barton ? demanda le petit blond

\- Vous êtes bien Clint Barton ? rajouta le brun

Quelque peu surpris par l'allure de ces… gamins, l'ancien Avengers hocha la tête

\- Ok… cool… Où est Tony ? demanda le premier

\- Pardon ?

\- Tony Stark ? Génie, playboy, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope ? Iron Man ?

\- Pas vu depuis des mois, il a disparu après la guerre… Rentrez chez vous les mioches. Tenta Clint en essayant de refermer la porte

\- On est au courant pour le Protocole Avalon ! Répliquèrent dans un bel ensemble les deux adolescents.

Et Clint ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand les mots familiers résonnèrent à ses oreilles. « Il n'aurait pas osé » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, avant de se tourner vers les deux gosses et de les interroger plus fort.

« Qui vous a parlé de ce Protocole… »

TBC

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas les com', c'est la manne de l'auteur. Critiques et remarques construites sont les bienvenues.**

 **Nekonya-myu : _Désolée, pas de réponses tout de suite quant à la nature du Protocole. Je suis heureuses que cette histoire te plaise et peut-être que ce nouveau chapitre, s'il ne te diras pas si tu juste, t'apporteras de nouveaux indices._**

 **Maoul92 : _Tant que l'histoire te plait… navrée pour le prologue, dans ma tête ça ne ressemblait pas à un chapitre, donc POUF prologue._**

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis : _Est-ce que tu sais combien j'ai galéré pour écrire ton nom ? Je vais vous laisser mariner un peu en ce qui concerne ce que je prévois pour le Protocole. Heureuse de voir que ma première tentative de suspens fonctionne._**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Une petite mise au point avant de commencer : pour le bien de l'histoire, quelques détails ont changé par rapport au MCU. Parce que je préfère voir les choses ainsi, Tony nait en 1988 et non en 1970, afin de lui donner l'âge de 30 ans au moment de l'histoire (je pars du principe qu'elle se déroule en 2018). Ce qui signifie qu'il en avait 24 pendant lors de la bataille de New York, et une vingtaine d'année à la création d'Iron Man. A mon sens, cela reste crédible puisque l'homme est un génie, c'est donc plus facile de le considéré plus âgé qu'il ne l'est vraiment. Les autres ont l'âge qu'on leur connait dans les films. Son parcours reste cependant plus ou moins le même…ou pas.**

 **Comme d'habitude désolée pour le retard, mais bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

 **Hiver 1999, Domaine des Stark :**

Clint Barton aimait bien des choses dans son métier. En fait il adorait même son job. Yep, s'il avait su gamin que tirer à l'arc lui permettrait de devenir le gentil qui lutterait contre les méchants voulant à défaut de détruire la planète, ne serait-ce que gâcher quelques vies... Non franchement, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il se plaigne. Il avait même droit à des tenues au top du top… Le best de ce que pouvait produire les p'tits génies du SHIELD. Et des flèches à la pointe de la technologie s'il vous plaît… Et son jouet de prédilection, l'arme dont il prenait soin chaque jour, plus chère à ses yeux que le plus précieux des diamants, sa lumière, son arc. Non vraiment Clint Barton aimait bien des choses dans son métier. Par contre ce qu'il aimait moyennement c'était la punition de son supérieur adoré. Qui aurait cru que Fury prendrait aussi mal les rumeurs circulant à propos de sa relation avec cette secrétaire… N'empêche qu'un œil lui avait suffi pour comprendre l'origine de la fuite… Et donc il se retrouvait là, à se peler les miches entre deux arbustes. Mission spéciale « Babysitting des fêtes »… sur l'ordre expresse du Haut Commandement du SHIELD. Que n'aurait 'il pas donné pour une bonne vielle mission sous-couverture… ou une mission de sauvetage à l'autre bout de la planète. Mais non. Il reste à peine quelques jours avant Noël et il se retrouve à faire le piquet devant la chambre d'un gamin à qui lui pincerait on le nez qu'il en sortirait du lait… Et ce gosse de 11 ans a reçu comme cadeau une charmante menace de mort. A 11 ans. Mais lui ça n'arrange pas ses affaires parce qu'en attendant, quel que soit le tordu qui s'est imaginé que cette délicate attention ferait le plus beau des cadeaux, c'est pas lui qui se retrouve à jouer les gardes du corps par -8000. Le train effréné des réflexions de Clint se trouve soudain interrompu. La fenêtre sous laquelle il se tient, dissimulé par les feuillages, s'ouvre avec un discret grincement. Et dans l'ombre une silhouette se découpe silencieusement qui se laisse glisser du balcon du premier à la terre ferme, semblant à peine gênée par la gravité. Arrivée au sol elle semble hésitée. Jetant frénétiquement des regards à droite à gauche. Puis, d'un pas souple et léger qui ferait baver de jalousie les meilleurs agents d'infiltrations, l'ombre se glisse entre deux branches et disparait de son champ de vision. Sortant de son incrédulité, l'archer se secoue et se lance à la poursuite de l'intrus. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se faufile après l'ombre. Les arbustes se font soudain moins denses et le voilà dans une jolie clairière. Une fontaine toute simple laisse échapper le son chantant d'un fin filet d'eau et les arbres encadrent la scène dans un écrin aux nuances sombres noyées dans le pale éclat de la lune. Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Clint se fige… une lame aiguisé venant soudain s'appuyer dans son dos. Autant pour les missions d'infiltrations, finalement il semblerait que surveiller un gosse peut s'avérer tout aussi intéressant.

* * *

 **De nos jours, à la ferme des Barton :**

Lorsque les deux morveux lui avaient déclaré être au courant pour le protocole, Clint n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le lien entre leur regards déterminés et des yeux chocolats qu'il avait croisé des années auparavant, empreint de la même détermination, du même désir de lutter pour ces valeurs, et qui déjà portait une sagesse qu'ils étaient bien trop jeune pour posséder. Et devant les deux adolescents qui l'observaient, Clint se souvint d'une rencontre devant une fontaine, au cœur de la nuit.

* * *

 **Hiver 1999, domaine des Stark :**

La pression de la lame ne se relâcha pas tandis que tout le corps de l'agent du SHIELD se figeait. Mais vif comme l'éclair Clint se dégagea, s'éloignant de l'arme qui le menaçait avant de se saisir de son agresseur et de le projeter au sol le maintenant sous son poids. La silhouette semblait ridiculement frêle à côté de lui. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon près du corps et noir et d'un sweet dans des tons tout aussi sombres. Probablement dans les bleus si l'archer se fiait à la lumière de la lune. Une écharpe voilait avec la capuche les traits de son inconnu. Un inconnu visiblement peu satisfait de leur position actuelle. Pas satisfait du tout vu comme il s'agitait dans tous les sens, tentant de se dégager de son emprise. Sauf que Clint à un défaut, et il en est réalité plutôt fier. Après tout il lui a déjà sauvé la vie… L'archer l'avouera sans problème il est horriblement curieux. Et un gosse qui s'enfuit d'une fenêtre du manoir Stark, ça a de quoi attiser sa curiosité. Donc seule option viable, jeter un coup d'œil sur l'illustre anonyme planqué derrière cette écharpe.

\- Allez mon gaillard… Dis-moi un peu qui tu es, et pourquoi tu traine aussi tard dehors. Tu te rends compte qu'il fait un froid de canard à cette heure ?

\- Vous en savez quelque chose… Ca fait des heures que vous êtes en planque entre deux arbustes. Et je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux…

\- Ton nom gamin… répliqua Clint à l'adolescent dont il devinait à peine les traits dévoilés

…

\- Mais encore ?

\- …Tony. Grommela le jeune homme

\- Tony comme Anthony Edward Stark?

\- A moins que vous connaissiez d'autre Tony qui habitent dans le coin…

\- Et tu es là parce que ? Poursuivit Clint tentant de cacher son trouble en aidant le gosse à se relever.

\- J'voulais me balader… Ça vous gêne ? lui rétorqua Tony dédaignant la main qui lui était tendu avant de se redresser en grognant.

\- C'est ton choix si tu veux chopper la crève.

\- Et vous n'aurez pas de problèmes avec N'as-qu'un-Œil ?

\- …

\- J'dis ça j'dis rien. Mais comme j'ai jamais revu les gars qui sont passez avant vous, je peux pas m'empêcher ce qu'il en fait le tonton Fury.

\- Tu m'as repérer depuis quand sale gosse ? demanda l'agent un sourire comment à se dessiner sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Deux trois heures ? Ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. Vous êtes aussi le premier à m'attraper. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir me rattraper ici. D'habitude j'ai plus de marge et j'ai dû improviser.

\- C'était un test, pas vrai ?

\- Eh ! Vous êtes là pour me protéger, si vous n'êtes pas fichu de chopper un adolescent, même s'il s'agit d'un génie, vous comptez faire comment face à un adulte ?

\- Cette mission commence à me plaire…. Clint Barton.

\- Tony Stark, ravi.

Sur l'invitation du garçon, l'agent le suivi jusqu'au manoir, surpris à nouveau par la légèreté et l'efficacité qui régnait sur chacun des mouvements du jeune prodige. Maintenant que l'éclat de la lune baignait le visage de l'adolescent il reconnaissait aisément le gamin dont il avait quelques clichés dans le dossier de mission que lui avait remis le SHIELD. Sauf qu'il n'y était fait mention que de hauts faits scientifique rien qui ne concerne une quelconque formation aux arts martiaux ou à de la self defence. Rien qui n'explique comment un gamin de 11 avait pu le repérer, échapper à sa vigilance, s'enfuir et le prendre ensuite en embuscade. Cette mission semblait d'un coup bien plus prometteuse. Et soulevait bien des interrogations. Ne serait-ce que le lien entre Tony et Fury.

* * *

 **De nos jours, ferme des Barton :**

C'avait été la première rencontre entre Tony et lui, et Clint s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. A présent, avec le recul et ce qu'il connaissait désormais de Tony, il comprenait mieux les réactions de ce dernier. Mais à l'époque, le jeune garçon avait tout d'une passionnante énigme. Et l'amitié qu'ils avaient construite c'était peu à peu renforcer avec le temps… et c'était peut être brisé avec toutes les épreuves qui les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre dans leurs aventures avec les Avengers. Alors ce n'est pas tant leurs connaissances du Protocole Avalon que ces regards portant la même détermination qui semblait toujours animé Tony qui convaincu Clint d'ouvrir la porte à Harley et Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez du Protocole ? les interrogea-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tous installer dans le salon.

\- A peu près rien, si ce n'est une liste de nom. Fit le blond

\- Et qu'il s'agit d'une liste de personne de confiance à prévenir si le Protocole venait à être activé. Ajouta le brun.

\- Pourquoi être venu me voir moi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes le premier nom.

\- Il n'a pas dû la mettre à jour, si ? J'aurais jamais cru que je serais encore sur la liste après la guerre …Pour tout vous avouez les garçons, le Protocole AVALON réponds à pleins de situations mais ne sera mis à place que pour une seule. Celle ou Tony aurait besoin de disparaitre de la surface de la Terre. Sans qu'il ne manque pour autant à qui que ce soit. Un programme qui calcule les besoins de toutes les personnes qui devraient interagir avec Tony, pour anticiper sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'intervenir. C'est aussi une destruction de toutes les données concernant l'existence de son créateur. Le Protocole AVALON, c'est Tony qui dit qu'il n'en peut plus. Un suicide d'une certaine façon. Et si Tony a décidé de le mettre en place sans prévenir personne alors il va falloir faire vite parce que sinon, on risque de ne pas réussir à le retrouver.

Un silence glacial suivit sa déclarations, puis ce fut une avalanche de « Mais il peut pas faire ça ! » « Et on fait quoi maintenant ? » « On peut pas le laisser faire ! » « Et comment disparait on complètement de nos jour de toute façon ? »

-Oh ! Les gosses du calme ! On va faire en sorte qu'il n'y arrive pas, mais il va nous falloir de l'aide. La première étape est de voir qui est sur cette liste et qui peut nous aider. Ensuite, une amie et moi avons aidé Tony à élaborer des planques un peu partout dans le monde. On commencera les recherches dans ces coins-là.

Les trois hommes étaient si concentré sur leurs plans qu'ils n'aperçurent pas Laura entrer dans la pièce… jusqu'à ce qu'une voix suspicieusement suave demande :

\- Clint chéri… Tu comptes aller quelque part ?

\- Laura ?

\- Tu as de la visite chéri… Natacha ?

\- Bonjour Clint… fit une voix familière. J'ai cru comprendre que Tony a décidé de lancer le protocole ?

\- On doit le retrouver Nat, il est en train de faire une bêtise.

\- Pas sans moi ! s'exclama Laura.

\- Laura, on ne peut pas laisser les enfants, mais je refuse d'abandonner Tony. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu rentrer.

\- Clint, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais tu ne peux pas nous laisser. Pas après tout ce qu'il c'est passer.

\- Si vous le permettez, j'ai peut-être une solution. On va devoir voyager, mais la mission en elle-même n'est pas dangereuse. Nous pourrions nous faire passer pour une famille profitant d'une occasion pour faire un tour du monde tous ensemble. Les deux zouaves derrière vous seraient mes fils adoptifs. Laura est ma sœur, Clint mon meilleur ami, et l'affaires est dans le sac. Des questions ?

-Une seule, répliqua Peter, Comment je vais expliquer ça à Tante May ?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Zelophe : Merci pour ton com' ! Il m'a bien motivé parce que je voulais sortir un peu de ce qu'on trouvait dans les fics du type « français », et je suis heureuse de voir que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

 **Invité (Moira) : J'expliquerais plus en détail dans les prochains chapitres, mais petits aperçu de ce qu'il doit être ici.**

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis : Déjà, merci d'avoir laissé un com' Je lâche une peu le morceau rien que pour toi. Juste un coin du voile. Promis je développe dans le prochain chapitre (Natacha est à mon sens plus douées pour les explications). Peter Parker est (spoil ?) Spider man, quant à Harley Keener, Tony le rencontre dans Ironman 3.**

 **Nekonya-Myu : Pour un peu, vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour poster ce chapitre j'aurais pu tout aussi bien me noyer. Mais si elle n'est pas nécessaire tant mieux. J'avoue que je ne suis pas trop fan. Merci de ton com' !**

 **BaKamy3 : J'espère que la suite répond à tes attentes, merci pour ton commentaire!**


	5. Chapitre 4

Euh… Salut ? Je ne sais pas si cette histoire intéresse toujours quelqu'un mais voilà la suite, je ne promets rien pour la suite, mais laissez des com' ça me permet de me rappeler que j'ai une histoire à finir !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Deux semaines plus tard, quelque part en France :**

Peter et Harvey ouvrait de grands yeux surpris. De la France ils connaissaient essentiellement la célèbre capitale, mais Laura, dont l'enfance s'était déroulé surtout en terres gauloises les avaient entrainé dans une région qu'elle estimait « injustement méconnue » et « absolument sous-évalué par ses abrutis de compatriotes » (nda : en français dans le texte). C'était un pays chaotique, parsemé de pierres échouées çà et là des millions d'année auparavant au rythme des terribles éruptions volcaniques qui secouaient alors ces terres. Des fermes trapues, solides, aux toits d'ardoises étaient semées au bord des routes tortueuses et faisaient échos à un ciel orageux, d'un gris presque bleuté, impressionnant tant il semblait sombre. On y croisait vaches et chèvres, paissant imperturbables entre deux clos de pierre. Au loin se distinguait la silhouette fatiguée des vieux volcans qui régnait en maître autrefois et qui aujourd'hui veillait tel des géants tranquilles sur les verts plateaux battus par la burle.

\- Laura, chérie, je t'aime de tout cœur, mais je crois que nous sommes perdus.

\- Clint, tu es l'amour de ma vie, mais ne critique pas mon sens de l'orientation si tu tiens à la tienne…

\- Et elle aura mon aide, fit avec un sourire carnassier Natasha. On a suivi ton idée pour la première planque, et le Canada était un gros flop, donc écoute ta femme, et conduis.

\- Navré Natasha mais tu t'es tout autant planté avec l'Ecosse…

\- Qu'on est rien trouvé ne veux rien dire, Clint, Tony sait se dissimuler, il a appris grâce aux meilleurs.

\- Ouais et ben je regrette d'avoir participer à cette part de son éducation…

\- Clint, Tony n'aurait eu besoin de personne pour ça, ce gamin avait l'instinct le plus sûr que j'ai pu rencontrer quand il s'agit de dissimuler.

L'archer ne répondit pas, qu'y avait-il à dire de plus? Il s'était fait prendre plus d'une fois dans les jeux de miroirs et d'écran de fumée qui tissaient l'existence même de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un ami, un frère. La petite « famille » était partie plus d'une semaine auparavant. Négocier avec la tante May ne s'était pas fait sans mal mais quand elle avait su que les petits Barton et Harvey étaient de la partie et que tout serait mis en œuvre pour qu'il ne prenne pas de retard sur son programme scolaire, elle avait fini par accepter, ne serait-ce que pour le visage rayonnant de Peter. Ils avaient équipé un véhicule familiale 9 place, une caravane à l'arrière, une tente sur le toit, les parents devant, la « tante » et les deux plus jeunes au milieu et enfin les trois grand à l'arrière, Lila coincée entre les deux adolescents. Ils étaient partis un clair matin de la ferme familiale, Avait parcourus les km les séparant de la frontière canadienne, suivant l'intuition de Clint. Comme ils n'avaient rien trouvé ils avaient fouillé les terres sauvages d'Ecosse, jusqu'à ce que pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Laura s'était souvenu d'une discussion avec l'objet de leur recherche.

Laura avait rencontré Tony quand elle avait rencontré Clint. A l'époque, on voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Elle-même était sur une mission quelquonque qui avait exigé sa présence à un gala organisé par Maria Stark. La jeune femme qu'elle était à l'époque s'était vue fixé cette espèce de duo que formaient les deux garçons qui semblaient se protéger mutuellement des vautours qui tournaient autour d'eux. Il y avait entre autre deux dindes qui gloussaient dans un coin jetant des regards amourachés vers l'ainé tandis que trois autre fixaient d'un air mi carnassier, mi attendrie le cadet. Son regard avait croisé celui de son futur époux et son sourire en coin l'avait trahie si elle en croyait la pointe d'humour qui éclaira le visage de l'archer. Clint avait tapotés l'épaule de Tony, lui avait murmuré trois mots à l'oreille et out deux avait tenté de migrés en sa direction, tentant tant bien que mal d'échappé aux embuches qui se dressait sur le route. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant elle, le souffle court, riant comme des bossus, lui adressant un sourire éclatant. Ça avait été le début de leur amitié. Quand plus tard elle avait dû quitter un peu précipitamment le gala, c'était avec le numéro de Clint dans son portefeuille. Et puis il y avait eu leur grande aventure, et Tony une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était retrouvé au cœur de l'action. Quand elle avait dit oui à Clint, Tony avait été là, pour lui rappeler de prendre soin de son grand frère, quand Lila avait pointé le bout de son nez, il était dans la salle d'attente, à tourner comme un lion en cage avant de tourner tout simplement de l'œil. Avec le temps, ils avaient pris leurs distances, ou plutôt, Tony les avait éloignés de lui, pensant probablement les protéger. Et ils n'avaient rien vu, s'étaient laissé faire… Pourtant les souvenirs demeuraient, et parmi eux celui d'une discussion au coin du feu. Un craquement de plancher qui attire le regard de Laura et Tony s'assoit dans le moelleux du fauteuil lui faisant face :

\- Vu les grondements dans votre chambre, j'imagine que les ronflements de Clint ont encore frappés… Difficile de dormir ?

\- Hm, je m'y suis habituée, j'ai juste trop de choses en tête en ce moment, avec le bébé, la ferme que Clint veut construire, la vie que l'on veut créer.

\- Cette ferme c'est une bonne idée, c'est un port d'attache pour lui, pour les enfants que vous aurez, pour toi…

\- Ma famille a eu son port d'attache… Au rythme des déménagements, des mutations de mon père, des lubies de voyage de ma mère, il nous fallait ça pour se sentir appartenir à un lieu et non écartelée entre les pays, les villes, les langues et les cultures.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Ma mère est morte, un voyage humanitaire et une mauvaise fièvre l'ont emporté. Quant à mon père, il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis, il a été contraint de vendre la vielle ferme qu'ils avaient restaurée et cela l'a achevé.

\- Un jour je t'y ramènerais, tu verras…

\- Tony…

\- Dors, Laura, le bébé et toi en avez besoin.

Elle s'était endormie, blottie dans la chaleur du fauteuil et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Mais Laura savait, et Tony n'oubliait jamais rien, alors peut être que le début de la piste se trouvait là-bas, en terre de France, pays de ses ancêtres. De toute façon il fallait commencer quelque part. Et c'est ainsi que la petite troupe s'était retrouvée sur les routes tortueuses. Entre trois arrêts « mal de mer » et deux « pauses pipi », les enfants aperçoivent les premiers l'étang que leur mère leur a si souvent décris dans les histoires merveilleuses qu'elle brode sur le roman de son enfance et la voiture se retrouve à l'ébauche d'un chemin de terre. Clint s'y engage, grognant après les génies milliardaires qui n'ont aucune considération pour les suspensions de véhicule qui n'ont pourtant rien demandé à personne. Ignorant les grommellements de son mari, le regard de Laura se teinte d'une lueur d'espoir et Natasha qui l'aperçoit du coin de l'œil, sourit à son tour. Laura avait probablement raison, le meilleur moyen de retrouver Tony, s'est de commencer par les personnes qui ont su voir au-delà du masque, et ni elle ni Clint n'était attachés à un lieu comme Laura à la vielle ferme qui se dessinait sous le couvert des arbres. S'était probablement le premier caillou blanc d'une drôle de piste. Cahin-caha, ils descendent le chemin de terre entouré d'une profonde forêt de sapins verts bruissant dans le vent, et soudain une trouée et le soleil qui teinte d'une chaleureuse couleur de miel de vielles pierres. Trapue et fière, elle se dresse, intacte, comme sortie des souvenirs de l'enfant qu'était Laura, encore innocente.

\- Tu es sure de ton coup, Laura ? Parce que j'ai du mal à imaginer Tony se trouver à plus de trois kilomètre de toute zone sans réseau. Ça fait 10 minutes que mon téléphone est entré en itinérance. Railla Clint.

\- Le réseau ! s'exclama Peter, il faut chercher le réseau ! Si Tony à installer une planque dans le coin il a dû prévoir un accès !

\- Peter n'as pas tort… Mes parents avaient décidé qu'il n'y aurait ni TV, ni réseau, ni téléphone dans cette maison. C'était censé être un lieu où l'on pourrait se ressourcer, sourit Laura.

\- Ok, tout le monde sort les téléphones… Laura, où est ce que tes parents rangeaient leur double des clefs ?

\- Vers le bûcher… Les enfants, sortez de la voiture, on va ouvrir la maison, les grands vont s'occuper de leurs affaires… Cooper, tu peux détacher Nathaniel s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui M'man

\- Clint, on devrait pouvoir s'installer à l'intérieur, donc inutile de sortir la tente de toit.

\- OK, je te laisse gérer.

Chacun parti s'afférer et solennellement Laura ouvrit la porte principale, le battant du volet de bois grinça, et l'odeur familière enveloppa la jeune femme qui eut un sourire rayonnant et se tournant vers les autres, elle déclara : « Bienvenue ».

Les autre prirent ses mots pour ce qu'ils étaient et s'engouffrèrent dans la demeure, téléphone en main. Au bout d'un quart d'heure dans un grondement de tonnerre, Harvey dévala les escaliers en criant… « J'ai trouvé, venez vite ! »

Le regard décidé, il entraina tout le monde vers la grange, seul élément que les parents de Laura n'avait jamais touché par faute de temps.

\- Là-haut, il y a une espèce de grenier condamné, j'ai trouvé comment l'ouvrir mais il faut des personnes spécifiques pour permettre le déclanchement du mécanisme…

\- C'est moi qui est conseillé cette méthode à Tony, releva Natasha, au cas il y aurait besoin que l'on ouvre une de ces planques et qu'il ne soit pas « disponible ». Le principe est simple, le mot de passe est une combinaison des empruntes digitales et/ou rétiniennes d'une série de personnes.

\- A priori ce ne sera pas Laura, trop logique, essayons d'abord avec toi et les deux gosses fit remarquer Clint

Les dits gosses le fusillèrent du regard mais ne se firent pas prier. L'enchainement n'eut aucun effet…

\- Bon on va essayer avec toi, Clint… soupira Natasha

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et un étrange grondement résonna entre les vieux murs. Par un mécanisme de roulement une porte s'ouvrit face à eux et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre…

\- Ok, Harley, le hacker c'est toi. Normalement Tony à instaurer une liaison entre toute ses planques, j'ai besoin que tu trouves le moyen de déterminer si l'une d'entre elles a été utilisé récemment, si possible, détermines en la localisation et jette un coup d'œil a l'avancement du protocole AVALON. Déclara Clint

\- Non.

\- Harley, on n'a pas le temps de discuter

\- J'ai dit non, vous aviez promis de nous expliquer tous les détails du Protocole.

\- Harley, bouge-toi, ils nous expliqueront après. On ne sait pas l'avance qu'a pu prendre Tony

\- Ok, mais je veux des explications.

Le jeune garçon se mit au travail, signalant qu'il en aurait pour plusieurs heures et qu'ils pouvaient aller installer pour la nuit. Laura alla se mettre au fourneau, aider par Natasha et Clint s'étant fait jeter de la cuisine avait embarqué les enfants pour faire les lits et les avait ensuite entrainés dehors pour jouer. Peter était resté avec Harley, mettant à profit ses propres connaissances. Leur arrivée s'était faite dans l'après-midi. Vers 19h, les deux ados étaient encore en train de pianoter sur leur clavier quand Laura fin les chercher pour les trainés à tables, sous le regard goguenard de son cher et tendre.

Le repas à peine avalé qu'ils se précipitaient à nouveau à l'étage et ils ne ressortirent de la salle qu'aux alentours de 23 heures. Natasha les attendait dans le salon, mais voyant leur air sombre elle fronça les sourcil…

\- Clint et Laura sont sortis, elle voulait lui faire découvrir quelque chose qu'on ne peut voir que de nuit, leur annonça-t-elle. Alors ? Où en êtes-vous ?

\- C'est pas bon, répondit Harvey on a trouvé la planque qu'à utiliser Tony, elle se trouve pas très loin de la Sibérie. Dans une zone froide et montagneuse. Le problème s'est que l'ensemble du matériel médical y a été récemment utilisés comme si d'importantes blessures y avaient été soignées, et l'Arc Reactor de secours s'y trouvant a été récupéré…

\- L'Arc Reactor ? s'exclama Clint sur le pas de la porte… Mais Tony n'en a plus besoin !

\- Sauf si l'opération était finalement impossible… Et connaissant Tony, il ne nous en aurait certainement pas parlé. Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il ait eu besoin d'en changer… répliqua Natasha.

\- A ce propos… releva Peter

\- On a une réponse à ça acheva… sombrement son acolyte.

\- Il y avait une vidéo dans les nouveaux fichiers enregistrés par Tony, le mieux serait que vous regardiez par vous-même…

Quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous les cinq entassés dans le grenier réaménagé, les dents serrés, le regard rageur tandis que défilaient à l'écran les images de leur ami découvrant le meurtre de ses parents alors que se tient à ses côtés le meurtrier. Tous serrent les dents quand l'agonie se lit dans son regard parce que Steve l'as trahis et ensuite s'enchainent les images d'un combat titanesque… mais peut-on parler de combat juste quand seul un parti cherche à tuer. Tout dans les gestes de Tony dénonçait sa maîtrise pour ne pas blesser fatalement ses adversaires, tandis que le Capt… Rogers ne retenait pas ses coups. Le Sergent Barnes semblait plus prudent, mais la rage de Tony quoique contenu restait moins maîtriser à son égard. Quand Tony se retrouve à terre, le bouclier enfoncé encore et encore dans son armure, Laura n'est plus capable de retenir ses sanglots et fond en larme. D'un geste brusque Harley met sur pause en déclarant :

\- Je vous épargne la fin, Rogers et son pote finissent par abandonné Tony à même le sol, il y reste plusieurs heure avant que les protocoles de secours ne l'évacue. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'était moins une. C'est pour cela qu'il a eu besoin de changer l'Arc, cette brute à tous simplement court-circuité ce qui maintenait Tony en vie.

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il lui en parlerait, il m'avait promis d'expliquer à Tony ce qu'il était arrivé à ses parents… ragea Natasha

Clint ne répondit rien, le regard fermé, enserrant sa femme dans une rassurante embrassade. Le silence se fit, chacun absorbant ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Ce fut Clint qui soudain demanda…

\- Où en est le protocole.

\- 67% répondit laconiquement Peter.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de vous donner une explication.

* * *

 **Octobre 2001, demeure des Stark :**

Bientôt deux ans que Clint avait rencontré Tony. Le jeune garçon de 13 ans s'entrainait avec l'agent quand soudain il déclara…

\- Tu as déjà rêvé de disparaître ? Laisser tout en plan, partir, te créer une vie plus simple ?

\- Peut-être, un jour, de moins en moins, répondit l'archer,

\- J'espère qu'un jour je trouverais le moyens…

\- De t'enfuir ? Tony, si quelqu'un est capable de disparaître c'est bien toi… tu as les moyens, la volonté et les capacités, personne ne serait capable de te retrouver.

\- Nah… je n'ai pas le droit, pas encore, un jour peut être…

Clint n'avait pas compris.

* * *

 **De nos jours, quelques part en France :**

Face à une assistance pendue à ses lèvres, Clint se lança. « Tony était un garçon extraordinaire mais il n'a pas eu de chance. Quand je l'ai rencontré, c'était un gosse solitaire, au sarcasme acerbe avec de grands yeux triste. Il lui en a fallu du temps pour accepter de me faire confiance… Un jour, Tony m'as demandé si je voulais disparaitre… il rêvait d'une vie simple, où l'on le laisserait créer en paix sans lui imposer un registre d'armes que Stane le forçait à travailler toujours plus…

A l'époque je lui avais dit que rien ne l'empêcherait de fuir, qu'il avait les capacités de disparaitre sans laisser de trace. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Et ce jour-là je n'ai pas compris… plus tard, oui, trop tard peut-être. Parce que sous son masque de playboy, Tony se sent responsable, il croit fermement qu'on lui a donné des facultés pour qu'il les mette au profit de l'humanité. Dans l'esprit de Tony, il n'as pas le droit d'abandonner l'humanité, parce que les rares fois où il a agi pour lui, cela c'est retourné contre ses proches, contre son pays, contre le monde.

Avec l'essor d'Iron Man et des Avengers, cet état d'esprit n'as fait qu'empirer. Alors il a décidé de trouver un compromis. Puisque le monde ne peut pas se passer de lui, alors il ferait en sorte de disparaitre sans pour autant qu'il ne manque à l'humanité. C'est ça le protocole AVALON.

C'est la mise en place d'un réseau sur pour que Stark Industries puisse produire ses inventions sans qu'elles ne soient rattachés à lui, c'est la création d'une Iron Legion, prête à se déclencher si la Terre devait être menacé, c'est la mise à profit des contrats de son entreprise pour gérer certains conflits, c'est aussi l'introduction progressive du Wakanda, avec l'aide de la princesse Shuri et en collaboration avec Black Panther. C'est le don de sa fortune à des associations caritative, notamment en Sokovie. Il s'est également organiser pour évincer Ross, et permettre que les Avengers obtiennent des pardons. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il a prévu quelque chose pour Barnes… »

« Et vous auriez gagné » fit une voix grave dans leur dos…

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Les gars, je me sens inspirée (croisons les doigts, serrons les fesses, avec un peu de chance ça vas durer…) Bon, plus sérieusement, j'espère que le chapitre n'est pas trop redondant, on n'avance doucement mais surement. Au passage, je vous propose un petit défi. Saurez-vous trouvez la région de France où Laura a grandi (ça peut être assez large, je vous laisse chercher) ? RDV à la fin pour les réponses au com' !**

* * *

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

A peine la voix s'était-elle élevée que son propriétaire se trouvait la cible de trois agents et d'un super héros. En réalité il se retrouvait plutôt face à une espèce d'olibrius brandissant un arc, un bébé héros et deux femmes qui, elles, avaient l'air beaucoup plus terrifiantes, mais bon, il n'était pas là pour juger… C'est le plus jeune de cette étrange équipe qui le reconnu le premier… « Sergent Barnes ?! »

\- Hein ? Barnes, genre meilleur pote de Steve Roger, AKA, le Soldat de l'Hiver ? Mais c'est quoi cette blague ? s'exclama Barton, l'arc aux aguets

\- Du calme, le Soldat de l'Hiver n'existe plus, gronda l'homme

\- Ils ont réussi ? Demanda Romanoff, sans baisser ses armes pour autant

\- Tony a réussi, plutôt, répliqua l'homme

\- Tony ? Vous l'avez vu ? s'exclama celui qu'il avait reconnu comme Spiderman

\- Pas depuis que Steve a jugé bon de l'abandonner sans ressources dans un bunker au fin fond de la Sibérie

\- Alors comment a t'il put vous aider ? Fit la femme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore

\- La princesse vous expliquerait mieux que moi, et elle pourrait confirmer que je suis… moi ?

\- La princesse ?

\- La sœur de Black Panther… Shuri. J'ai un moyen de la contacter, dans mon sac.

\- Ok, sort-le mais pas d'entourloupe, grinça l'archer.

Avec des gestes calmes, pour ne pas brusquer ses vis-à-vis, il sortit un petit objet rectangulaire de la poche avant de son sac qu'il s'empressa d'activer. Un hologramme se forma sous les yeux des personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Salut Bucky-buck !

\- Princesse…

\- Alors ? Tu les as trouvés ? Ils ont des nouvelles au sujet de Tony ? Ils t'ont dit pourquoi ils sont en France ? C'est une piste pour le retrouver ? Ah, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la France… Tu crois que t'Challa voudras bien m'emmener un jour ? Ton voyage s'est bien passé au fait ?

\- Shuri, concentre-toi, ils ont besoins d'explication…

\- D'accord, d'accord, t'as intérêt à me répondre plus tard…

La jeune femme se tourna avec un large sourire vers son assistance qui l'observait septique. Ses yeux pétillèrent et elle se lança dans ses explications : « Il y a quelques semaines, alors que le zouave qui se tient à vos côté débarquait juste du fin fond de la Sibérie avec son copain Steve et mon grand frère préféré, j'ai reçu des dossiers cryptés, et laisser-moi vous dire qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps pour m'en dépatouiller. La première chose que le Dr Stark m'ait dite dans la vidéo que j'en ai tiré, c'est qu'il voulait me mettre au défi. Il m'expliquait dans un message qu'il avait établi des schémas et des maquettes pour une prothèse de bras. Son principal problème résidait dans le fait qu'il avait besoin d'une certaine technologie qui n'existait qu'au Wakanda. Me demander pas comment il a su qu'on la trouvait que chez nous, j'ai pas encore dit à T'Challa que Tony Stark a accès à nos fichiers depuis des années. Les premiers temps nous n'arrivions pas à le stopper, aujourd'hui nous pourrions, mais comme il n'en a jamais profité et que ses intervention nous servent essentiellement à trouver les failles de notre système, nous le laissons plus ou moins faire. Bref, il m'a envoyé ses idées, et mon Dieu s'étaient de vrais bijoux… enfin, il m'a dit de laisser Barnes choisir, une fois que nous aurions déprogrammé le Soldat de l'hiver. Pour ça, il a adapté une technologie à lui et nous a conseillé de travailler un psychologue. En deux trois séances, Mr Grognon avait retrouvé plein contrôle de son esprit… Le problème, c'est qu'avec le temps, Tony et moi nous avions un jeu en cours, nous nous cachions des messages dans les lignes de codes que lui trouvait quand il hackait et moi quand je le cherchais sur nos serveur… dans les fichiers qu'il m'a envoyé, il y avait juste une phrase « Protocole AVALON activé », ça m'as mis la puce à l'oreille, parce que nous avions pas mal échangé sur la légende arthurienne. Avalon, c'est le lac où repose le Roi Arthur, jusqu'à ce que le monde ait à nouveau besoin de lui… sauf qu'il n'y avait pas plus de renseignement et quelque temps plus tard, vous tous êtes partis parcourir le monde, et je me suis dit que vous saviez quelque choses, alors je vous ai envoyé Bucky-Buck, qui souhaite retrouver Dr Stark pour ses propres raisons… Et nous voilà ! »

Les autres la contemplèrent un instant, légèrement surpris par le débit de parole de la jeune femme. Puis Natasha hocha la tête, tous baissèrent leurs armes, quoi qu'il demeure aux aguets… Puis Laura jeta un regard froid à Bucky et déclara : « Tous ça c'est bien joli, mais vous voudriez me faire croire que l'homme qui a choisis de laisser Tony pour mort dans le froid d'un Bunker, souhaite maintenant l'aider ? Pourquoi un tel retournement de veste ?» L'ancien sergent soupira, il aurait préféré ne pas à avoir à l'expliquer. Il était encore blessé par les évènements qui l'avaient poussé à prendre cette décision. Ce jour-là dans le bunker, il avait compris la réaction Tony. Oh il avait rendu coup pour coup, mais le cœur, n'y était pas, et il sentait sous toute la violence du combat que menait l'inventeur que celui-ci ne cherchait pas à les tuer. Mais quand son bras avait été arraché Steve était devenu fou, et Stark s'était retrouvé à terre, le bouclier du Captain enfoncé dans sa poitrine de métal. Et lui n'avait pas compris que cela pouvait signer l'arrêt de mort de leur adversaire. Steve s'était bien gardé de lui dire. Et quand Shuri lui avait expliqué les tenant et aboutissant des actes de son presque frère, il n'avait pas reconnu à travers eux, le gentil gosse de Brookline, ni le héros, le soldat avec qui il avait combattu si souvent. Après ça, il avait préféré se reclure dans le labo de Shuri et passer un maximum de temps loin des Ex-Avengers… Quand l'occasion s'était présentée d'apporter son aide à Tony, il n'avait pas hésité. Et il se tenait devant cette famille, parce que c'est à cellule qu'il ressemblait, tous réunis pour ramener au bercail leur dernier membre. Et pour la énième fois depuis le début de son périple, il s'interrogea sur le bienfondé de son choix, comment pourrait-il s'intégrer à la mécanique bien huilée qui semblait faire l'unité de la petite équipe. Et comme chaque fois que le doute l'assaillait, il revoyait l'éclair de douleur qui avait traversé les yeux de Tony quand il avait découvert la vidéo, quand il avait découvert que Steve l'avait trahi. Et tout ce qu'il lut dans le regard du groupe qu'il venait bien malgré lui de rejoindre, c'est la compréhension, et Clint déclara : « Aucun de nous n'as été présent pour Tony ces derniers temps, à part peur être les garçons là-bas derrière, j'ai beaucoup de défaut, mais je refuse d'être plus hypocrite que je ne l'ai été avec Tony, bienvenue dans l'aventure, Barnes. » Puis il se lança avec l'accord des deux femmes dans la narration de leur chemin jusqu'à présent. Shuri, ayant été mise au goût du jour et ayant ses propres affaires à régler coupa la communication. Et le deuxième garçon qui n'avait jusqu'alors rien dit, Harley de mémoire, demanda « Et maintenant on fait quoi ? » Et la femme de Barton lui répondit

« Maintenant on part en Sibérie et on récupère Tony. »

* * *

 **Hiver 1999, Domaine des Stark :**

Quand Clint était entré dans le manoir pas la porte dérobée que lui avait montré Tony, il avait senti une vague de bien-être le parcourir à la douce chaleur qui y régnait, en étrange contraste à l'allure austère de la demeure. Le jeune garçon l'avait entrainé dans sa suite. Ils étaient passés sans s'arrêtés dans une chambre puis un bureau étrangement bien rangé, avant d'entrée dans une dernière pièce soigneusement dissimulé derrière une armoire. Celle-ci contrairement aux deux première semblait plus vivante, des feuillets avec des notes complexes étaient éparpillés sur les murs tandis que le sol était jonchés de brouillons épars. Un large bureau se constituant d'une large planche montée sur tréteaux supportait du matériel informatique semblait à la pointe de la technologie mais dont il était à peu près sûr qu'on n'entrouvrait pas de semblables sur le marché ni ailleurs. Dans un coin, des matelas, des coussins et des couvertures en boules constituait un étrange nid, et Clint aurait été près à parier son arc, que Tony y passait plus de nuit que sur l'imposant baldaquin de la première chambre. Çà et là des poster des groupes que semblait apprécié le jeune homme et deux imposantes armoires pleines à craquer complétaient le décor. Le jeune garçon lui fit signe de s'assoir et sortit un kit de premier secours, accomplissant au passage le miracle de ne pas verser le contenu de l'armoire où celui-ci se trouvait sur le sol de la pièce. « Enlever votre T-shirt. Vous m'avez peut être mis à terre, mais je connais quelques coups vicieux qui ont dû laisser de beaux bleus. Tandis qu'ils pensaient leur plaies, l'agent pris soin d'observer tout à loisir le garçon dont il n'avait pu qu'entrevoir les traits dans la pénombre nocturne. Maigre, pas très grand, les traits encore arrondis par l'enfance, mais qui dessinait déjà des lignes altières, un nez droit, un sourire mordant au coin des lèvres et de grands yeux chocolats, qui devaient hantés ces dames, le tout surplombé par une chevelure toute bouclée, un peu folle, qui encadrait son visage. Les vêtements étaient simples, pratiques mais de bonne facture, les chaussures confortables, et la trousse pharmacie, un peu trop bien fournis. Somme toute pas grand-chose qui puisse expliquer les surprenantes capacités au combat. « Si vous avez tant besoin de poser votre question, je préférerais que vous le fassiez sans me passer au scanner avant, c'est légèrement inconfortable… » S'éleva soudain la voix du garçon. « Qui t'as appris à te battre ? » demanda sans fioriture Clint. « Tante Peggy et Jarvis essentiellement, l'oncle Fury aussi, mais il doit sans mordre les doigts, je lui ai renvoyé tous ses agents deux jours max après le début de leur mission. Mais vous, vous avez passé le premier test, peut être que vous tiendrez plus longtemps… » Et sur ces mots, il le laissa se rhabiller se plongeant de son côté dans son ordinateur, signifiant la fin de la discussion. Clint l'ignorait, mais qu'il ne cherche pas à obtenir plus de réponse lui permis de franchir la deuxième étape, d'une longue série de test. Et le trophée en jeu était la confiance de Tony.

* * *

 **De nos jours, quelque part en Sibérie :**

Tony se redressa en sursaut, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvée de l'époque où Clint et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Le premier agent à réussir ses tests. Fury en avait presque pleuré de joie. L'inventeur ricana, il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à son tonton préféré… Enfin. Il était inutile de s'attarder sur le passé, il devait organiser son départ définitif. Oh, il ne prévoyait rien de dramatique, il ferait juste en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas le retrouvé. Pour l'instant ses… ses amis disposait de pistes pour le retrouver. Une fois qu'il aurait posé l'acte final de son protocole, lui-même sera incapable de dire où se trouve Tony Stark… « Friday, j'espère que tu es prête ma grande, nous allons bientôt quitter la Sibérie. Toute cette neige sa devient lassant. »

* * *

 **Au même moment, quelque part sur les routes :**

Ils étaient partit à la tombée de la nuit. L'espace avait dû être réorganisé dans la voiture. Clint au volent avec à ses côtés sa fille aînée et sa femme tandis que le sergent Barnes, qui insistait pour qu'on l'appelle Bucky remplaçait Lila à l'arrière. Ce n'était pas des plus pratiques, mais heureusement la voiture était spacieuse. Peter, jetait des coups d'œil en coin à son voisin régulièrement. Ce voyage était de plus en plus étrange. Il était devenu le fils adoptif d'un agent sur entrainé, et avait gagné un frère au passage. S'ajoutant à sa nouvelle famille trois petits cousins, une tante un oncle et un « il ne savait pas trop quoi » au passif d'assassin. Yep, des vacances mémorables. Et tout ça pour retrouver l'homme qui lui faisait office de figure paternelle, en essayant de ne rien dire à tante May. Mais comment ça vie avait-elle pu devenir un tel capharnaüm ! Enfin pour l'heure, ils étaient en route pour une planque de Natasha cette fois, pour trouver un moyen de transport plus efficace pour rejoindre la Sibérie, en espérant que Tony n'est pas choisi un lieu uniquement accessible par armure… et ça s'était dans l'espoir qu'ils arrivent à la trouver cette foutue planque. Enfin pour ça, ils pouvaient remercier Harvey, qui avait quand même bien réduit la zone de recherche. Bercé par le mouvement régulier de la voiture le garçon se laissa inconsciemment aller sur l'épaule solide de son voisin, Déjà emporté par Morphée, il ne vit pas le regard surpris de James, pas plus qu'il ne sentit la couverture être remonté sur ses épaules… Demain serait un autre jour…

Devant, Natasha regarde la route. Ils doivent rejoindre la Suisse avant le début de la journée prochaine. Là-bas elle mènerait sa « famille à sa planque ». En y réfléchissant c'est sur une route comme celle-ci qu'elle avait rencontré Tony pour la première fois. Elle avait 16 ans mais en paraissait 13 avec l'entrainement dans la Chambre Rouge, Tony en avait 12. Ce jour-là elle rentrait d'une mission, amochée mais en vie. Elle était sur sa moto et avait manqué de renversé le jeune garçon au détour d'un virage. Plus tard, lui dirait qu'elle roulait bien trop vite, et elle qu'il s'était jeté sous sa roue. La réalité était beaucoup plus sombre. Clint était sur une autre mission et la nouvelle baby-sitter de Tony n'était pas des plus efficaces. Après ça, la chance des Stark avait frappé, un obscur groupe aux revendications inconnues avait tenté de kidnapper le garçon. L'agent s'était fait prendre comme un bleu. Tony, lui, avait mis à profit, les enseignements qui lui avaient été dispensé, et avait réussi à s'enfuir. Et s'est ainsi qu'il avait échoué sur cette route de campagne, manquant de se faire renversé par son deux-roues. Quand il l'avait vu descendre de la moto, il avait ouvert de grands yeux. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas grande à l'époque. Puis il lui avait demandé si elle passait par la ville la plus proche, et elle s'était contenter de lui désigner son siège arrière et ils avaient filé. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une espèce de hangar désaffecté. Le bâtiment était fermé à clefs, mais une fenêtre laissait juste assez de place pour que leurs corps frêles puissent passer. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas tenter le diable, et essayer l'hôtel du coin et tous deux avaient besoins de se reposer. Ils avaient donc opté pour la gymnastique. Elle était passée en premier, et lui avait suivi. Mais ses blessures s'étaient rappelées à son bon souvenir et elle s'était sentie vacillé avant de s'écrouler. Son dernier souvenir était le visage d'un garçon dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, se précipitant vers elle, le regard presque paniqué. Quand elle était revenue à elle le lendemain matin. Ses plaies avaient été soignées avec un étrange professionnalisme. Il y avait de quoi manger, un thermos de café chaud et un petit mot à ses côté qui disait « Salut Illustre Inconnue, merci de m'avoir aidée, on me poursuit donc il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare, mais si tu as besoin de moi, je m'appelle Tony, et tu peux me joindre au… » S'ensuivait une suite de chiffres et un smiley clignant de l'œil. Elle avait rangé précieusement le petit mot sans savoir qu'elle en reverrait l'auteur peu de temps plus tard, mais pas dans les conditions qu'ils espéraient.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis : _Yep, enfin, j'y aurais mis le temps, merci de suivre aussi fidèlement ma fic, et comme vois, nope, ce n'est pas Tony._**

 **I'mnotDauntlessI'mDivergent : _J'aime bien l'amitié de Clint et Tony moi aussi, c'est deux perso que j'apprécie, et je suis contente que le rendu te plaise, quant à Harley et Peter, ce sont mes sucres d'orge_**

 **Ninahawky : _waouh, que de compliments… sérieux mes chevilles ne passeront plus les portes ! Franchement c'est la meilleure motivation pour continuer à écrire, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Avis à la populaschtroumf… je n'ai pas vu Endgame et Captain Marvel. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les voir dans un futur proche (mon cher frère m'ayant spoiler la fin** **) et aucun élément des dits films ne sera pris en compte ici (si ce n'est pour aller totalement à leur encontre). P'tite infos complémentaire je ne suis jamais allé en Suisse et encore moins en Sibérie. Je ne garantis pas de l'exactitude des informations que je bavasse ici. Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, toutes mes excuses, les partiels sont en vue, impossible de virer de bord ou mon année est sabordé…**

 **En tout cas merci à tous, vous êtes ce qui me motive à poursuivre cette histoire. Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **De nos jours, quelque part en Sibérie :**

Tony allait bien, à vrai dire il allait même de mieux en mieux. Il devait bien avouer que titiller anonymement les divers abrutis qui se mettaient au travers de sa route lui allait merveilleusement bien au moral. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à déclencher une dépression nerveuse, trois crises de nerf et un nombre conséquent de crise de rage à son cher ami le colonel Ross. Les politiques qui en voulaient à Bruce s'étaient vu mettre des bâtons dans les roues à leur moindre démarche en ligne et un certain Steve Rogers n'avait plus la possibilité d'utiliser la moindre technologie fonctionnelle depuis plus d'un mois. Le pauvre garçon ne semblait rien y comprendre et Tony savourait chacune des vidéos qu'il pouvait trouver sur les serveurs Wakandais. Le protocole AVALON avançait bien et la création de la nouvelle vie de Tony aussi. Parce que c'était ça l'étape ultime. Tout recommencer à zéro. Changer de vie, oublier, et guérir, enfin. Alors Tony s'était créé une nouvelle identité. Il en avait jeté les bases dès qu'il avait été capable de hacker son premier ordinateur. Et elles étaient solides. Après il suffisait d'apporter quelques modification à la technologie qu'il avait utilisé pour reconstruire Barnes et le tour serait joué. Il n'y aurait plus de Tony Stark et il allait en effacer les traces jusque dans son esprit. Tony ne se faisait pas d'illusion, l'opération pouvait tout aussi bien être appelée un suicide, mais les derniers événements avaient mis les choses au clair dans son esprit. Le monde ne voulait plus de Tony Stark, c'était unanime. Quant à lui, cela faisait des années qu'il ne se supportait plus lui-même, et si ses obligations avaient jusqu'alors suffit à l'empêcher de mettre fin à sa misérable existence, la possibilité de mettre en place son protocole lui avait offert une nouvelle alternative. Il ne serait plus Tony mais le monde ne manquerait pas de ce qu'il lui restait à proposer. Un compromis en somme. Aarf… Inutile de ressasser ces idées noires, l'heure était au travail. Sauf qu'au fond de lui, Tony sentait pointé l'angoisse. Parce que pour le monde il est paré, mais pour Peter et Harley… Eux ne s'arrêterons pas, et pour peu qu'ils aient prévenu Clint et Natasha… Eux semblaient persuader qu'ils ne pourraient pas se passer de sa vieille carcasse. Non pas qu'il y comprenne grand-chose, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a compris que sur ces sujets-là, personne ne semblait véritablement rationnel. Et ça Clint s'était chargé de lui faire comprendre très tôt.

* * *

 **Hiver 1999, Domaine des Stark :**

Tony observait discrètement la silhouette indistincte d'un homme dont la forme se dissimulait dans l'ombre. Plutôt doué visiblement, le tonton Fury semblait y avoir mis les formes. Avec un sourire narquois il ne peut s'empêcher de revenir à la « discussion » qui l'avait opposé à son oncle préféré la même après-midi.

Il s'était assis paisiblement, une fois n'est pas coutume, un vieux livre qui semblait avoir vu des jours meilleurs sur les genoux. Pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas, il semblait être l'image de l'enfance modèle. S'il n'y avait pas eu les traces de cambouis sur ses joues ou encore le bel hématome qui passait par toutes les nuances de bleu qui prenait doucement forme sous son menton, ou encore les égratignures et cicatrices diverses qui parsemait l'ensemble de son corps. Il n'avait donné aucuns signes de reconnaissance à l'entrée du directeur du SHIELD, s'amusant silencieusement du soupir d'agacement que cela provoqua chez l'adulte.

\- Je viens d'expédier un de mes hommes en services de psychiatrie pour troubles profonds lié à un traumatisme inconnu. Mais son transfert devra attendre qu'il sorte de l'hôpital le temps qu'il se remette de sa commotion cérébrale…

…

\- C'est le cinquième ce mois-ci.

…

\- La dernière fois j'ai eu deux démissions et un de mes hommes en larmes dans mon bureau.

…

\- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi deux d'entre eux sont persuadés d'avoir été attaqués par le prince des lutins ?

…

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoute au moins Tony ?

\- Toujours Oncle Fury

\- Ces hommes étaient là pour te protéger, idiot.

\- Et ils auraient eu du mal s'ils se sont fait prendre dans les filets du « prince des lutins… »

\- Tony…

\- Oncle Fury…

\- Tu es menacé et peu importe tes talents individuels, tu ne restes qu'un gosse qui ne pourra pas faire grand-chose face à un assassin surentrainé.

\- Si j'ai pu les battre, ils auraient fini tué. Je me suis contenté de les envoyer à l'hôpital.

\- C'est trop de générosité de ta part… Je t'envoie ta nouvelle nounou dès qu'elle sera disponible. Laisse la travailler, tu veux ? Je voudrais une soirée tranquille, pas d'interruption intempestive, pas d'agent en larmes au prochain compte rendu…

\- On fera avec ce qu'y vient, c'était contenté de répondre Tony avant de se redresser d'un geste souple et de s'enfuir un sourire malicieux, sans percevoir le regard inquiet qui le suivi s'éloigner.

Yep, visiblement l'oncle Fury avait décidé de frapper un grand coup. Apparemment un grand ponte de l'agence avait dû faire une grosse bêtise pour se retrouver de corvée baby sitting. Oh oui, il allait bien s'amuser ce soir. Ressortant son vieux sweat et un confortable pantalon noir, Tony s'apprêtait à partir en mission. Avec un peu de chance il aura un peu de compétition, les précédentes nounous que lui avait expédiées le SHIELD s'était littéralement laissé faire pour qu'il les élimine si rapidement. Tandis qu'il se remémorait avec un sourire carnassier les pièges qu'il avait soigneusement disséminé dans le parc, Tony se laissa couler entre deux ombres, avant de se faufiler discrètement dans le sous-bois.

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait des nouveaux bleus à ajouter à sa collection grandissante, l'orgueil blessé et un agent sur les talons. Mais sa fierté froissée ne suffisait pas à entaché son intérêt pour l'étrange olibrius qui l'avait joyeusement laminé au corps à corps. Visiblement le grand patron avait dégotté un de ses agents préféré. Mais apparemment, il avait oublié de mentionner à Clint quelques informations. Comme sa propre expérience en art martiaux. Ou son amour pour les balades nocturnes. Définitivement une mission-punition du coup. Mais bon, il avait l'air d'un bon gars, et il avait dû vraiment exaspéré le tonton pour se retrouver à se geler les miches devant sa chambre. Et lui était un fervent supporter de ce qui pouvait titiller son oncle préféré… l'exaspération lui allait si bien au teint. Enfin bref, le fil des pensées de Tony allait bon train mais déjà ils arrivaient dans sa « chambre », mais autant l'appeler un décor, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait déjà dormi. Il y a bien longtemps que Tony s'était débrouillé pour s'aménager un espace personnel hors de portée des intrus. Et cela incluait son très cher père. En tout cas, Barton pouvait s'estimer chanceux, il était le premier à entrer dans son Saint des Saint… Et mon Dieu que cette phrase sonnait bizarre, mais il s'égarait. Il avait abandonné l'agent dans un coin pour chopper son kit de premier secours. Il avait gardé un masque impassible quand son invité avait ouvert de grands yeux face à un trousseau aussi fourni. Un cadeau du cher papa. Non que cela ait été son objectif. Lui et Clint avait pansé leurs bleus et bosses, puis s'était installé sur les coussins avant de lancer un film. C'était peut-être l'esprit de Noël, mais Tony se sentait l'âme généreuse, tachant de ne pas s'attarder sur le lien qui se nouait doucement avec le jeune homme. Et Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement, s'était peut-être bien le temps des miracles car quelqu'un semblait avoir jugé bon, Là-Haut de lui donner un allié et –oserait-il le croire- un ami. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait été fixé quand l'agent s'était pris une balle pour lui. Lorsqu'il s'agit des gens qu'il aime, il semblerait que Clint en oublie d'être rationnel.

* * *

 **De nos jours, dans un petit village suisse:**

Ok, les gens les prenait définitivement pour des fous et si on lui demandait son avis Harley aurait été on ne plus ravi de manifester haut et fort la stupidité débile de leur plan, sauf que s'était visiblement un autre point qui semblait perturber la population. Visiblement les grandes familles surprenaient toujours. Ils avaient transité par la France, passé les Alpes et était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt en Suisse, et depuis ils étaient tous installé à une terrasse, glace en mains et riant fort tandis que Natasha le super agent totalement terrifiant se chargeait d'appeler un de ses contact pour avoir accès à un P'TAIN de JET PRIVE ! Et tous ce qui semblait perturbé leurs chers amis Suisses étaient combien de gosses sortaient de leur voiture. Parce que oui, il en a vu qui les comptait **_(1)_** et franchement le plus drôle avait été leurs réactions lorsqu'il avait vu la forme massive du Sergent Barnes sortir du véhicule. Le fil des pensées du jeune garçon s'interrompit avec le retour de la Veuve Noire et accessoirement sa mère pour quelques semaines. Celle-ci avait un sourire en coin triomphant. Visiblement les négociations s'étaient bien passées. « On part dans 1 heure… » Ok, corrections, les négociations s'étaient très bien passées. Les p'tits de Barton qui semblait être déjà monté sur pile électrique se mirent à sauter dans les sens. « On vas prendre l'avion, on vas prendre l'avion ! » Harley soupira intérieurement. Inutile de leur signaler que se ne serais jamais que la troisième fois du voyage, et sa mauvaise humeur n'avait bien sur rien à voir avec son mal de l'air, nope, absolument pas. Mais de toute façon, Tony était le seul à connaitre son malaise en avion. Et c'était ridicule mais dès qu'il passait les portes de ces maudits engins de la mort, Tony lui manquait affreusement. Parce que dans ces cas-là, lui ne l'avait pas ridiculisé, à peine titiller pour détendre l'atmosphère et avait faire en sorte qu'Harley passe des voyage aussi confortable que possible quand il venait le voir et il l'attendait toujours au bas de l'avion avec une nouvelle invention à lui faire découvrir. Harley jeta un coup d'œil en coin vers les adultes. Depuis leur escapade en Ardèche, ils avaient l'air plus sombre, plus déterminé aussi. Mais ils semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser leurs inquiétude peser sur les plus jeunes, mais le jeune garçon connaissait cette méthode, il l'avait bien assez appliquée sur sa petite sœur, et vu le regard de son acolyte, Peter n'était pas dupe non plus. L'heure tournait et Tony semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi proche, tout en paraissant plus loin que jamais. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion et Harley jeta un œil au hublot, avec un pincement de cœur quand la silhouette bien connue n'était pas sur le tarmac, tel un veilleur bienveillant.

* * *

 **Au même moment au Wakanda :**

Steve soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient arrivés au Wakanda, et depuis, son équipe s'était petit à petit étayée. Clint était partit le premier, sans un mot, pour rejoindre sa famille. Il avait été suivi de Scott qui avait eu le droit de retourné au pays s'il acceptait de se soumettre à quelques restrictions. Les adieux avaient été plutôt gênants et l'homme avait paru soulagé de s'éloigner d'eux. Il ne voyait plus beaucoup Bucky depuis que celui-ci lui avait asséné ses quatre vérités. Son vieil ami semblait passer plus de temps avec la princesse Shuri qu'avec les Avengers depuis que son esprit avait été remis d'aplomb. Natasha ne les avait pas accompagnés et Sam avait découvert ce qu'il avait fait à To… Stark quand il était arrivé en plein milieu du savon que lui avait passé Bucky. Depuis, il semblait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Seule Wanda continuait de discuter avec lui, généralement pour déverser sa verve sur le célèbre millionnaire tandis qu'il se contentait de hocher la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus, il n'arrivait pas à s'approcher d'une télé sans que celle-ci ne se mette à grésiller, il avait flambé une dizaine de téléphone avant de se résigner à s'en passer et il lui avait été littéralement interdit d'entrer dans le labo de la princesse après qu'une dizaine d'ordinateur ce soit lancé dans une superbe interprétation de la marche de l'empereur sur son passage. Cela expliquait peut être qu'il ne se soit rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui que cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de To…Stark. Sauf quand il était avec Wanda, si l'on considérait son discours enflammé comme représentatif de l'homme de fer. Pour être tout à fait honnête il ne serait probablement pas au courant s'il n'avait surpris la discussion entre deux scientifiques qui parlaient des dernières innovations de Stark Industries, notant que le génie brillait par son absence des réseaux ces derniers temps malgré l'afflux constant d'invention en tout genre pour lesquelles l'entreprise posait régulièrement des brevets depuis leur « Civil War ». Un étrange sentiment s'était niché dans ses entrailles après la copieuse avoinée que lui avait servi Bucky. Et si ce pincement s'intensifiait sous la diatribe de la Sorcière Rouge pour s'enflammer quand il avait appris qu'on n'avait aucune nouvelle de Tony depuis la Sibérie, cela resterait entre lui et sa conscience. Et Steve ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Plongé dans ses pensées. Steve entra dans les appartements qui lui avaient été attribué pour tomber nez-a-nez avec Nick Fury.

"Roger, je devrais vous mettre mon poing dans la gueule pour le merdier que vous m'avez foutu, et vous flinguer pour ce que vous avez fait à Tony, mais vous avez de la chance, j'ai besoin de vous…."

* * *

 **A suivre**

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ Anecdote véridique et vécue ;)

* * *

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** **: Du coup tu n'étais pas loin, l'Ardèche c'est en Rhône Alpes, si tu as des désidérata particuliers pour cette histoire je peux essayer de les caler (c'est mieux que des cookies virtuels, comme récompense ****) en tout cas merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus ! (PS, je me suis résigner au copier/coller pour ton perso, plus rapide comme ça…)**

 **Zelophe** **:** **comme tu peux le voir, la motivation est là, le temps un peu moins… (Oui, je suis en train de réviser, tu vois bien que je tape de façon effrénée sur mon ordi, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'autre à deux semaines des partiels…) en tout cas heureuse de savoir que le rôle de Laura te plaise, je pense développer sa relation avec Tony dans un prochain chapitre.**

 **Jay-Werdraght** **:** **merci pour ton com', je suis contente de savoir que l'aspect famille de Clint, Nat' et Tony te plaise parce que c'est vraiment ce que je cherchais comme effets pour leur relation.**


End file.
